The latter-mentioned parent application is directed to a cartridge ammunition with at least a partially combustible propellant charge cartridge casing, which includes, among other embodiments, radially extending support elements disposed in the combustible casing for securing and supporting the projectile in the cartridge casing. Such ammunition is generally less compact and strong then comparable ammunition having metallic casings. These radially extending support elements described in the parent application have proven to be effective in improving the handling of such ammunition by service personnel, so that despite shocks, blows and bending stresses imparted to such ammunition, no permanent damage is caused thereto and the ammunition can be continued to be used in a flaw-free manner. However, certain phenomena were observed, which are traceable to that, after firing, the projectile begins to move already prior to the full build-up of gas pressure for the initial expulsion by the propellant gas. This can considerably inhibit the reproducability of results, which are generally achievable when preponderantly identical external conditions are present.